kfc_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
KFC Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Yeah, (Yeah) Yeah, we're (Haha) gonna bring it down like this y'all. (Yep yep.) I'm gonna let my man PaRappa know (Word.) that noodles rule the world. Yeah, yeah, that lil' slippery thing tastes so good all the time. Yeah, yeah, that's right. (Aight) It goes a little something like this. Stay with me now, (Yea) here we go. (Like dis, like dis) In parenthesis, let me stress the fact clearly. No matter what the deal, I crave for this dearly. The so-called noodles you find in spaghetti, are sweeter than idols, do damage like machetes. Without a doubt, I got da flow, comin at ya live, bring the place alive, every single day I jive. With the thought, comes my direct actions. Ask my followers, they'll say it's an addiction. Slurp it, suck it, I know you all like it. (Slurp it, suck it, I know we all like it.) Smell it, taste it, pasta in a market. (Smell it, taste it, fruit in a basket.) Chinese, Italian, Thai or Jamaican. (Mexican, Egyptian, English, Korean.) Anything goes, even Hawaiian. (Anything goes, even Alaskan.) Long, and chewy (uh-huh uh-huh), occasionally gooey. The best things in life taste good with chop (chop) suey! (suey!) 8 minutes to boil, and 2 minutes to eat. (uh-huh) Admit it kid, you know noodles can't be beat. (oooooo) *PJ's DJ crashs through the wall, room darkens for a moment, everyone is asking what's going on* *As soon as light turns on, they start rapping again* Roll it on your spoon, create your own boom. (Roll it on my spoon, create my own boom.) I betcha didn't know; Noodles' the rules. (I betcha didn't know; There are no rules.) Sushi, burgers, they all taste good. (Pizza, burritos, they all taste good.) As long as they got noodles, the king of all foods. (As long as they love food, then any thing's cool.) Hip hop music (Hip hop,) with an old school (hip hop.) twist. I keep the place intact and do a rap like this. (Like this.) You can use a spoon, fork, knife or even chopsticks. Come on kid, get down with the mix. (uh.) N. double O. D. L. E. S. (C. double O. K. I. E. S.) Great tasting pasta, blow to your chest. (Great tasting sweets, blow to my chest.) Ramen, udon, soba, you name it. (Brownies, a pie, a shake, you name it.) Any type of noodles you like, yes I got it. (Any type of sweets you like, yes I got it.) Whatever your thoughts may be, I'm bound to be The king of all foods, with noodles as the key. (as the key.) Full of pride, and glory way up above, Cuz here I come y'all, full of noodles and love! Noodles are the best no doubt can't deny, taste better than water, but don't ask me why. (Noodles are the best no doubt can't deny, taste better than water, but don't ask you why.) But then again, many things can be tasty, corn bread, potatoes, rice and even pastries. (But then again, many things can be tasty, corn bread, potatoes, rice and even pastries.) Then why do I, love noodles so dearly? It makes no sense. I must've sounded real eerie. (Then why do you, love noodles so dearly? It makes no sense. You must've sounded real eerie.) Thanks brother, for lettin' me understand that a man must understand to keep his options open. (You're welcome brother, for lettin' you understand that a man must understand to keep his options open. Describe your topic Kfc is a very lol xD object camp that starred multiple epic children battling for admin on a server or something. It was later named CFC which I (rhombus and octagonal sign) find VERY dumb... but its not my choice so like whatever :/ okay the end :))) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse